Sentiments
by Pepette-chan
Summary: Lorsque nos amis les ninjas disent enfin ce qu'ils pensent vis à vis de Naruto ... / OS : Amitié principalement, et romance à la fin :


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto présents ne sont pas à moi mais à M. Kishimoto.

Auteur : Pepette-chan

Raiting : K

Genre : frendship/Romance

_Italique : Discours des personnages._

* * *

Nous y voilà. Ce jour que tu attendais depuis si longtemps. Qui l'aurait cru ? Tout le monde, évidemment. Tu le criais sur tous les toits. Ton rêve était devenu une obsession. Tu ne t'entraînais que pour ça. Pour cela tu as été jusqu'à t'entraîner avec un des 3 ninjas légendaires, Jiraya, l'ermite pas net comme tu aimais si bien l'appeler. Ton envie d'aller toujours plus haut, d'être toujours plus fort nous à tous épuisé et à la fois envoûté. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu avais mis le village à tes pieds. Les regards sur toi n'étaient plus emplis de haine mais d'admiration, de remerciements, et même d'affection. Tous ces villageois qui n'ont fait que te blesser chaque jour un peu plus durant ton enfance, sont aujourd'hui ceux qui te disent merci à longueur de journée pour les avoir sauvé de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki. Et toi, fidèle à toi-même, tu leur réponds seulement que c'était ton devoir de ninja, ta voie du ninja. Tu ne les vois pas, tu ne remarque pas tous ces regards de convoitise, moi si. Tu es devenu une valeur sûre pour le village, pour une famille, donc bien évidemment tu es en tête de liste pour un mariage. Et puis, avec un physique comme le tien, qui serait assez stupide pour refuser une quelconque alliance avec toi ? Même si je ne te l'avouerais jamais, tu es devenu un bourreau des cœurs. Personne ne peut plus te résister, et je sais de quoi je parle malheureusement. Ton sourire est un vrai rayon de soleil à lui seul, ton regard est un océan pétillant et envoûtant, ta chevelure quant à elle, le soleil l'a béni en personne lui offrant le même éclat. Tu es un homme magnifique, d'une vingtaine d'années, 22 ans aujourd'hui, pour être exact. C'est pour cela que ton rêve se concrétise ce jour. L'astre jaune est présent pour te féliciter lui-même.

Sur cette estrade où je me trouve, l'Hokage se tient devant tous les habitants de Konoha où elle fait son discours. Derrière elle, une rangée de chaises est installée allant d'un bout à l'autre de la scène. Toute notre promotion y est, de Shikamaru à Lee, en passant par Kiba et Sakura. Même Shino est là, ainsi que Neji. Les senseis quant à eux sont debout, derrière nous, Kakashi sensei derrière moi alors que Gai sensei se trouve dans le dos de Tenten. Tu vois, tout le monde est là, il ne manque personne. Tous sont présent pour féliciter et soutenir l'homme que tu es devenu, l'homme qui à force de détermination est aujourd'hui respecté de tous. Et pas un respect basé sur la crainte, non, un respect emplis de reconnaissance et d'affection, un énième lien que tu as su tisser rien qu'avec ce sourire que tu arbores à longueur de temps. Rien que ce moment me confirme à lui seul que j'ai pris la bonne décision en revenant au village après avoir tué mon frère. Tu as été là pour moi du début à la fin, tout comme eux, ici présent. Rien qu'avec ta force de volonté, tu m'as permis de réintégrer le village en t'imposant devant le conseil, en cherchant jours et nuits des arguments irréfutables, en étant seulement toi. Les autres t'ont suivi, tout simplement, comme une évidence. Tu es devenu le pilier de cette nation, notre pilier à tous. La représentation physique de la volonté dont parlé le 3ème Hokage, tu es la volonté du feu.

J'entends le nom de Kiba, il semblerait que le tour commence. En effet, la tradition veut que certains ninjas, choisi personnellement par le Hokage, fasse un petit discours en l'honneur de l'élu. Tsunade-sama n'a voulu personne d'autre que les membres de notre promotion, et aucun refus n'était envisageable de notre part. C'est pourquoi Kiba se lève pour se mettre devant le pupitre où se tenait la femme avant lui. Tu seras enfin reconnu comme il se doit, la justice existe, et peut être que le bonheur aussi. Sa voix s'élève, ça commence :

_« Bonjour tout le monde. Comme vous le savez, nous somme tous réuni ici en l'honneur de Naruto. Et je dois dire que c'est super impressionnant de devoir parler devant autant de gens, mais ce mec en vaut la peine. C'est vrai qu'il est idiot sur les bords, qu'il est borné, qu'il a des cheveux qui font mal aux yeux, qu'il a des goûts vestimentaire horrible mais il a réussi à me battre lors de l'examen des chûnnins, donc il mérite tous les honneurs. Mais je sais que je peux le battre quand je veux et où je veux maintenant, n'est ce pas Akamaru ? Héhé …_

_En tous cas, quoi qu'il arrive, tu peux compter sur moi pour protéger ce village avec toi alors, Félicitation Uzumaki ! »_

Plutôt rapide mais c'est que nous sommes tout de même 11 à passer. Mais, en regardant les autres ninjas, leurs visages affichent un petit sourire moqueur, et je serais prêt à parier qu'ils pensent comme moi la description qu'à fait l'Inuzuka lui correspondrait parfaitement également. Tiens, c'est au tour du suivant, il semblerait que l'ordre de passage s'alterne entre la gauche et la droite, ce qui signifie que je passerais en dernier. Je suppose que ça va être rapide avec lui, peu bavard comme il est.

_« Bonjour. Comme seulement féliciter Naruto ne suffirait pas pour notre Hokage, puisqu'elle nous a ordonné de dire ce à quoi l'on pense en le voyant ou ce qu'il nous inspire, je n'aurai qu'une seule chose d'autre à dire : en regardant Naruto, ce que je vois n'est autre que notre futur. Je suis un Ninja de Konoha, et je sais qu'avec Naruto, l'avenir sera serein et que mon futur est à ses côtés pour protéger et défendre ce village et ses habitants. Voilà, maintenant je peux le dire : Félicitation Naruto. »_

Discours très concis mais tout de même révélateur des pensées de son orateur. En effet, malgré la discrétion du ninja, on peut remarquer à travers ses propos, qu'il est entièrement dévoué au village et à toi. Tu vois, toutes ses personnes présentes sont réellement sincères lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, tout simplement parce que tu l'es avec eux. Le suivant ou devrais-je dire la suivante, arrive d'un pas hésitante devant l'assemblée. J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir, elle qui en pince pour toi…

_« Bonjour tout le monde. Je… je suis plutôt… stressé d'être ici de… devant vous, mais pour Naruto, je vais f… faire un effort. Et bien, je vais co… commencée par dire ce que tout le monde pense, Na… Naruto est un grand ninja. Lorsque nous étions jeunes, je… je ne croyais pas en moi, de jours en jours je perdais courage. Je… je désespérais de devenir une puissante kunoichi. Mais à force de regarder toujours et encore Naruto, j'ai compris que la vraie force d'un ninja et dans sa capacité à ne jamais abandonner. Chaque fois que je le regardais, que je l'observais, j'avais une nouvelle force qui m'envahissait, une force qui me donnait cette envie de me surpasser. Alors, grâce à lui, j'ai trouvé ma voie, et ma devise aujourd'hui est cette phrase qu'il a dite un jour « Je ne reviendrais pas sur une parole donnée. C'est ça pour moi être un Ninja ! ». Alors, Na… Naruto, je voudrais juste te… te remercier pour tout ce… ce que tu m'as a…apporté à moi et aux autres, merci. _

_Et puis su…surtout, fé… félicitation, Naruto ! »_

Et bien, qui l'aurait cru. Elle s'est surpasser et je dois dire que son discours a été émouvant. Plus elle parlait, moins elle bégayait, tout de même c'est beaucoup plus agréable à écouter. Te connaissant, je suis sur que là tu es tout rouge et gêné, te traitant d'idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué que tu étais épié à chaque instant par une fille. Et oui, tu es un vrai idiot car tu devais bien être le seul à ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Mais tu ne serais plus Naruto Uzumaki sinon. Tiens, voilà le suivant. Il a beau être un génie, je sens que ça ne va pas être long.

_« Bon ba, salut. On est là pour féliciter Naruto, alors c'est ce que je vais faire, pourquoi s'emmerder à compliquer les choses. Donc félicitation mec, et tu peux compter sur moi. »_

Et voilà qu'est ce que je disais. Bien sûr, il a le droit à un regard furieux de Tsunade-sama. Après tout elle nous avait prévenues qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un simple « félicitation », mais que pour une fois nous parlions sincèrement. Mais bon, c'était à prévoir avec ce fainéant. Et bien, on passe donc au suivant, une fille.

_« Salut tout le monde. Si j'ai bien compris, je dois dire quelque chose sur Naruto. Et bien, pour dire vrai, la toute première fois que je l'ai vu, c'est-à-dire à l'examen des chûnnins, j'ai pensé « mais quel idiot celui là », ahah, désolé, désolé. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai appris à le connaître. Il est toujours cet idiot mais avec un cœur généreux à l'excès. Je me dis souvent qu'il ressemble à Lee, surexcité constamment, enchaînant les entraînements, fonceur tête baissé, et pourtant il a ce petit truc en plus qui fait que l'on ne peut faire autrement que de l'apprécier. Il est ce genre de personne qui inspire la confiance absolue. Et je pense qu'il est le point fort de ce village alors cette décision prise est la bonne et je te félicite donc Naruto, tu le mérite, sincèrement. »_

Et bien, je ne pensais pas qu'elle en dirait autant sur cet idiot, et pourtant. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Mais je suis tout à fais d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle a dit. Elle le connait, et l'admire sincèrement, voilà ce que tu inspire chez les gens Naruto. Voilà le suivant, je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir raconter.

_« Bonjour. Euh… je ne suis pas doué pour les discours moi. Donc ba… tout ce que je peux dire c'est que quelqu'un qui aime les ramens est forcément quelqu'un de bien donc, Naruto félicitation, tu le mérite puisque tu aimes les ramens ! »_

…*sans voix intérieur*…

_« Bonjour villageois de Konoha ! Je suis si ému ! C'est tellement magnifique que ce soit un élève de notre promotion qui ai obtenu cette faveur. Je promets devant vous et notre Hokage, que je le soutiendrais à chaque instant, m'entraînant encore et encore pour être à son niveau et à la hauteur de ses attentes. Oui, je deviendrais le protecteur de Konoha, je vous le promets, alors n'aillez pas peur. Oh, Naruto, je te félicite et n'oublie pas, tu pourras te reposer sur moi quand tu veux ! Oooh, je suis si heureux… »_

Je vais finir pas penser qu'il est réellement taré. Passons à la suivante, il vaut mieux.

_« Salut, salut. Et bien, vous en faites du boucan juste pour cet idiot. J'avoue volontiers qu'il est super sexy et fort mais tout de même, il reste Naruto. Alala, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le choisissez lui alors qu'il n'est même pas capable de se trouver une fille. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis toute à toi mon beau blond. Mais bon, comme je suis ici pour te féliciter, je vais le faire, mais si tu veux un cadeau, il n'y a pas de soucis, je serais là ! Donc, félicitation Naruto, malgré que tu sois idiot, tu le mérite bien plus que quiconque. »_

Je vais la tuer ! Comment elle ose lui parler et le draguer aussi ouvertement ! Je vais me la faire !

_« Bonjour mesdames, messieurs. On m'a demandé de prononcer un discours en faveur de Naruto, et bien que cela ne m'enchante gère, je vais le faire._

_Depuis ma naissance, jusqu'à l'examen des chûnnins, je vivais dans les ténèbres. Pour moi, ma vie était déjà toute tracée dès ma naissance. C'est ce je pensais, je croyais au destin. Jai été considéré comme brillant tout au long de mon existence, même aujourd'hui et pourtant. J'ai combattu des tas d'adversaires, plus puissants les uns que les autres mais le meilleur d'entre eux, le seul à m'avoir libéré de mes démons, n'est autre que Naruto. Ma vie a basculée lors de ma défaite à l'examen. Je pensais que la victoire m'était acquise avant même le début du combat et pourtant, sa détermination à ne jamais abandonner a eue raison de moi. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour là, ce jour qui a changé ma vie : « Il y a une différence de taille entre toi et moi, c'est que moi, je ne suis pas un perdant ! ». Et tu le prouve encore aujourd'hui. Tu es le genre de personne que l'ont suis sans réfléchir, avec qui l'on veut juste faire un bout de chemin, juste être à ses côtés, avancer toujours plus loin. Parce que oui, tu es ce genre de ninja à qui je pourrais confier ma propre vie. _

_Cette faveur que te fais l'Hokage, tu la mérite amplement. Tu es le ninja le plus puissant du village à mes yeux. Alors, félicitation Naruto Uzumaki. »_

Et bien, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cela de sa part, et à voir la tête des autres, je crois bien que je ne suis pas le seul. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ses phases éliminatoires de l'examen puisque je me suis entraîné jusqu'à la dernière minute. Mais apparemment tu as fais du bon boulot Naruto. Tu es vraiment un ninja imprévisible. Tiens, c'est au tour de la dernière fille de notre promotion.

_« Bonjour tout le monde. _

_Tout d'abord je suis heureuse que ce jour soit enfin arrivé. Et je suppose que tu dois l'être aussi Naruto. Mais j'ai peur qu'après t'avoir entendu nous bassiner pendant des années que tu réaliserais ton rêve tu ne nous refasses la même scène mais en nous prouvant que tu as réussi. Alala, j'imagine déjà ta joie nous retomber dessus. Mais après tout c'est ce qui fait que tu es Naruto Uzumaki, ce ninja surexcité et pourtant si attachant. Je m'en voudrais presque de t'avoir frappé à l'époque, tu pourrais me le faire payer maintenant… Raaaa, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû en fin de compte. Mais il faut dire que tu le méritais bien après tout, idiot. Quel idée d'inventer des jutsus aussi pervers. Et bien pire encore, de les transmettre à plus jeune que toi et le petit fils du 3__ème__ Hokage en plus. Vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets. Et pourtant tu es devenu extrêmement important pour le village, pour les membres de notre équipe ainsi que pour moi. Tu es un homme bien Naruto. Malgré ton passé douloureux tu es devenu ce beau spécimen. Toi qui rêvais d'être populaire auprès des filles, pour surpasser Sasuke-kun, tu y es finalement parvenu. Tu vois, tu es enfin ce ninja que tu as toujours rêvé d'être. Je suis fière de toi Naruto. Félicitation ! »_

Et bien, on pourrait croire qu'il y a une déclaration d'amour derrière ces mots si on ne savait pas qu'elle sortait avec Saï qui d'ailleurs n'a pas voulu participer aux discours. Le Hokage lui a passé un savon mais il a tenu tête, il a estimé ne pas être à sa place, malgré que Naruto soit son premier ami et son plus cher. Malgré les suppliques de sa copine, il a refusé, mais lui assurant qu'il irait voir Naruto avant le début de la cérémonie pour le féliciter et s'excuser de son absence avec nous. C'est à mon tour. Il est temps que je dise tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Ce sera la seule et unique fois, je suis un Uchiwa après tout.

_« Bonjour. Me voilà ici avec l'obligation de dire quelque chose sur cet idiot, et bien je ne vais pas me gêner. _

_Comme je viens de le dire, c'est un idiot, toujours près à foncer tête baissée dans un combat sans aucuns renseignements sur l'ennemi. Son objectif est de gagner à tous prix, même si malgré ça il doit y laisser la vie. Le contrôler ? Impossible, il est Naruto Uzumaki après tout. Il veut constamment jouer les héros mais je dois toujours intervenir puisqu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans moi. Son passe-temps favoris est la dégustation de ramens, c'est incroyable ce qu'il peut en manger comme quantités. Je vous le dis, c'est un triple idiot. _

_Voilà la description de mon coéquipier lorsque nous étions jeunes. Aujourd'hui il est devenu un ninja puissant, et bien plus réfléchis même si son côté fonceur refait surface quelques fois. Ses capacités aux combats me surprennent encore aujourd'hui. Il pourrait presque ne plus être cet idiot que l'on connait tous. Mais surtout, il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé depuis nos débuts, son dévouement. Hier comme aujourd'hui, il mettrait sa vie en jeux pour le village et ses frères d'armes et ceci malgré tout ce qu'il a pu subir durant son enfance par ce même village. Il n'est pas que fort physiquement, il a également une volonté mentale exceptionnelle. Il suffit de regarder quelques personnes de notre promotion pour voir qu'il est le seul à avoir tenu le choque face à vous. Il est le seul à ne pas avoir laissé les ténèbres l'envahir. Il a mieux fait encore, il a libéré Neji et moi de nos démons intérieurs. Et il a fait tout cela malgré vos agissements atroces. Je vais être honnête avec vous, je ne pense pas que vous aillez le droit de dire quoi que se soit sur le fait qu'il mérite cette place ou non, du moins, vous avez perdu ce droit tout comme moi. La seule chose que nous puissions faire aujourd'hui, c'est s'excuser encore et toujours, le soutenir à chaque instant, dans chacune de ses futures décisions. Désormais, nous devons agir dans son ombre et ne plus jamais le laisser tomber._

_Dés le jour où j'ai quitté ce village, j'ai perdu tout droit d'intervenir dans ta vie. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je ne dirais pas si tu le mérites ou pas, mais seulement que quoi qu'il arrive je te soutiendrais, quoi que tu décides. Alors, pour cette promotion, je te félicite sincèrement ! »_

Il était resté à droite de l'estrade pour mieux nous voir, je le vois donc arriver de là, me regardant droit dans les yeux, yeux qui brillent bien plus que d'ordinaire. Le connaissant il est sur le point de pleurer, même s'il ne le fera pas, par fierté. Je ne peux rien dire, je suis bien pire. Il s'avance toujours vers moi, je ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas. Tu as tout fais pour moi Naruto, alors s'il te plait, laisse moi faire ceci pour toi…

Lorsqu'il se trouve assez prêt de moi je l'attrape par la taille et l'attire contre moi. Mes lèvres se collent aux siennes, je le sens surpris, mais très vite il répond à mon baisé. Je sais qu'il attendait ça depuis plusieurs semaines, qu'il commençait à être à bout de devoir se cacher, parce que oui, il était mien. Mais je devais tout arranger avec Tsunade-sama et les vieux du conseil. Je voulais faire ça pour lui, le libérer de cette angoisse d'être rejeter parce qu'il aime un homme tout comme il m'a libéré il y a longtemps. Je sais qu'il est heureux, son cœur ne peut mentir. La foule pousse de cris de surprise mais le Hokage intervient en venant près du pupitre où je suis toujours avec mon blond. Nous nous séparons donc à regret pour laisser la place, tout en restant aux côtés de l'Hokage. Sa voix raisonne dans tout le village comme une sentence :

_« Comme vous pouvez le voir, Sasuke et Naruto sont bien plus que des coéquipiers ou rivaux. Bien plus que le descendant d'un puissant clan et le fils du plus puissant des Hokages. Le conseil et moi-même acceptons cet amour, alors je vous conseil de faire de même. _

_Je vais donc à présent renouveler ma demande au près de Naruto Uzumaki. _

_Naruto, lorsque le temps sera venu, que mes capacités à diriger ce pays ne seront plus, voudrais tu alors ce jour là, devenir le 6__ème__ Hokage du village caché de la feuille, Konoha ? »_

_« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vous êtes tous là, pour moi. Je vous remercie infiniment et vous promets de protéger ce village et de mettre ma vie en jeux pour préserver ce que les anciens nous ont légué. Je… MERCI BEAUCOUP, Tsunade-sama ! »_

Je te vois te retourner vers moi avec ce regard emplis d'amour après avoir relâcher la 5ème. Ce même regard qui m'a fait craquer. Tu ne te retournes pas pour vérifier si tes amis ne l'ont pas trop mal pris, parce que tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai tout arrangé, que j'ai fais en sorte que rien ne vienne gâcher ta journée, parce que tu le sais que c'est ma manière à moi de te prouver mon amour. Alors juste avant de m'embrasser à nouveau tu me demandes :

_« C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? »_

Je souris en imaginant déjà les rougeurs sur tes joues après ce que je m'apprête à répondre. J'aime te voir rougir, tu deviens si fragile entre mes mains, tu n'es plus le ninja que tout le monde admire pour sa force mais tu deviens le ninja que tout le monde admire pour sa pureté et c'est ce que l'on peut voir dans le regard des villageois. Eux aussi ont finalement accepté. Le bonheur existe donc bel et bien. J'en oublierais presque de te répondre, mon amour.

« Seulement une partie, l'autre t'enverra au septième ciel. »

Et je t'embrasse fougueusement, satisfait de mon effet sur toi. Il est temps pour nous de s'éclipser. J'aime cette technique d'invocation inversé, surtout lorsqu'elle est relié directement à notre lit…

**FIN !**

* * *

**Pepette-chan : Je vous laisse deviner qui est ce qui parle à chaque fois :D ! J'ai précisé le premier et le dernier c'est déjà bien :p ! **


End file.
